1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to light industry and particularly to men""s clothes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is a combined waist-worn men""s clothes article comprising an outside shorts-like portion and an inside swimming-trunks-like portion connected to each other (French Application No. 2564706, C1. A 41D 1/06, Nov. 29, 1985). This structure, though convenient in using, does not allow isolating men""s genitalia from perineum and front thigh surfaces. Irritation and inflammation of those parts results from that, especially upon getting urine drops or other natural secretions thereon. All in all, this results in the feeling of discomfort for a person.
Also known in the art is a combined waist-worn men""s clothes article comprising an outside and an inside portions connected with each other. The inside portion is made as swimming trunks comprising of a front panel, back panel, and additional panel. The front panel and back panel are connected to each other by side seams and have outside edges shaping holes for legs. The additional panel is connected with the front panel in the side seams and a middle seam located in the area of perineum. The additional panel and front panel form a cavity therebetween. The front panel has an oval opening for communicating the inside portion with the cavity (PCT Application No. 18021, C1. A41B 9/02, Oct. 29, 1992). In this item, the opening only lets the penis out, the end thereof being fixed by a special ring attached to the front panel. The scrotum, with no support therefor, is left cooperating with the perineum, which results in all of the above-mentioned disadvantages.
The latter invention is assumed to be the closest analog for the present invention.
The object of the present invention is to provide hygienic and convenient structure allowing for the feeling of comfort in any positions of the body and in any circumstances of the use of the structure: in sport, recreation, military activity, or emergency situations.
The object is met by means of providing a combined waist-worn men""s clothes article that comprises an outside portion and an inside portion connected to each other, the inside portion being shaped as swimming trunks comprising a front panel and a back panel connected to each other by side seams and having outside edges for forming holes for legs, and an additional panel connected to the front panel by side seams and a middle seam in the area of perineum and forming a cavity therewith, the front panel being provided with a slot for communication between the inside portion and the cavity, the back panel and the front panel being connected to each other by a seam aligned with the middle seam located at the level of the bottom edge of the scrotum, a longitudinal axis of the slot being at a distance from the middle seam no less than a half-height of a testicle, the additional panel being connected to the front panel along the outside edges thereof, and the back panel and the additional panel being connected to the outside portion in the waist area through an intermediate element.
Beside that, the object is met due to providing means for detachable connecting the front panel, the back panel, and the intermediate element with each other, and also due to providing the additional panel consisting of an upper and a lower elements, the lower element being of a three-dimensional shape, the outside portion being either boxer trunks, or shorts, or drawers, or pants, or wide trousers, or leggings, or breeches, or spandex, or buckskin breeches, or riding breeches.
In another aspect of the present invention, men""s briefs comprise a front panel and a back panel connected to each other to form a first cavity therebetween. The front panel is provided with a first gusset in a central part of the panel, and the first gusset is made with a fly front portion. There is a second gusset affixed to the first gusset to form a second cavity therebetween. The second gusset preferably made netlike is provided with an opening to establish communication between the first and the second cavities. The opening is preferably round and its diameter is selected to be large enough to pass genitalia of a user through. The opening may be provided with an elastic cuff. The fly front portion of the front panel may have a zipper closure.